Broken Promises (Germany X Italy X Japan)
by JapanCatWuvsTuna
Summary: Italy has handmade special gifts on an upcoming special day for Germany and Japan but his gifts will mean nothing as a decision is made to change Italy in a way no one imagined
1. Prologue

Prolougue

Feliciano Vargas was in his house doing something while his brother Lovino made them lunch. "Feliciano, What are you knitting?!"Said the astounded brother who has never seen Feliciano knit before. "Ve,"came the reply, "It's a surprise for Kiku and Ludwig. "said the younger of the Italians. "Why on earth are you knitting for the old hermit and the potato loving bastard?" asked Lovino. "It's a special day for us in a week," said Feliciano, "And I plan to give them their gifts on the day of the axis powers meeting at Kiku's house." Lovino just snorted at this gesture he thought, "Why does he care so much for those two?" He also wondered what this "special" day could be. It roughly took four days for Feliciano to finish the gifts for Japan and Germany which he then packed oh so softly in boxes and wrapped with wrapping paper which he made himself. Japan's gift was covered in a wrapping paper that had pictures of little sushi trays and rice balls all over it, while Germany's gift was wrapped in a camouflage colored paper with pictures of wurst and grenades. As Italy looked back at the gifts and admired his hard work he carefully placed each gift in the back of his closet, after all the hard work he did he made himself some pasta. As Feliciano was eating Lovino came into the kitchen and said,"I am going to Antonio's place for a month or so on business, do you think you will be okay without me?" Italy said he would be fine and he knew that what Loving referred to as "business" was actually an excuse to see his love interest. After Lovino left Felicano made himself some coffee and settle down on the couch and watched TV anticipating the very special day approaching.


	2. Chapter 1:Weak

(Just so you know the nation's path was an idea I got from "Shattered", a particular favorite fanfiction of mine featuring the two Italy brothers it basically a special path that only nations can use if they focus on a destination to create a portal basically I really like the idea so just wanted to clarify it was not my own.)

Chapter 1

The day was finally here as Feliciano woke up on the special day. He got dressed, made himself an omelet, and got his presents for his axis buddies. As Italy left his house and came upon a clearing he focused on the destination of Kiku's house and opened a nation's path. As he stepped through he started to worry about how Ludwig and Kiku would react to his gifts, he worried it wasn't something tough that Ludwig would enjoy and he also worried it wasn't something Kiku could use every day. Feliciano saw the end of the path and as he exited the portal he found himself in front of Kiku's war office and immediately hurried to get to the meeting because Ludwig would scold him for being late. Meanwhile Germany and Japan have already begun the meeting but before they did Japan asked, "Where is Italy-san?" The burly German replied, "I don't know but vho cares let's start vithout him." They basically discussed about the war with the allies and how they fared in weaponry until Japan spoke up," Germany-san I must say I am quite annoyed with Italy being late again." Germany nodded and said," Ja he is alvays late and his army is weak and all the blasted fool cares about is eating pasta and flirting with pretty girls." Japan nodded in agreement but little did they know that Italy quietly came in so not to disturb the meeting. Japan said," He means well but he is not a trustworthy ally." Italy was shocked he was hearing this. What did they mean by that? Sure he knew he was weak but he really tries hard to be a good ally. "Ja," spoke the German, "He really is worthless and I always thought of replacing him with a stronger country like my brother Prussia." Italy eyes filled up with tears, they were really considering of replacing him! He kept silent and kept listening. "I agree Germany-san." Spoke the Japanese man." I would rather have someone who could hold their own in a fight, rather than someone who cowers in fear if there is rustling in a nearby bush." Italy was practically sobbing now he couldn't believe that they were saying these things behind his back, even his best friend Germany was saying bad things about him. "I know that Japan,"said the German," I also want to release from our agreement that we would look out for each other I have done so many things for him yet he never does anything worthwhile for me!" "Yes," Germany continued," I believe it's time to relieve Italy as one of the axis powers." That did it, Italy busted out in an outburst of tears and stepped in front of the other countries and threw his presents on the floor and ran out the war office his heart broken and his eyes sobbing. The two other nations quickly realized what happened and begun to chase after Italy but before they could reach him he quickly opened a path and stepped through it closing behind him.


	3. Chapter 2:Regret

Chapter 2:

As Germany and Japan stood where Italy closed the path they immediately felt ashamed of what they said. "Uggh", said the German," Why did of all times had to be standing there? "He is probably hiding from us now after he heard what we said," replied the Japanese man. I can't believe we hurt poor Itary like that, I feel great shame of myself." Germany then asked," Did you happen to see what he threw down at our feet before he ran off?" "No," came the reply, "Should we go see what they were?" The two returned to the war office and picked up the boxes Italy left behind. "Oh," said the two there were presents that said "To Germany from Italy, and To Japan from Italy," and as special touch it was in their native languages. Germany and Japan opened them but not before admiring the wrapping paper Italy made. Inside each gift there was a scarf, a leather book, and a note. They read the notes first which said," To my dear comrades, Germany and Japan it has been exactly 300 years since we signed the pact and became the axis powers as for being my most trusted allies and dear friends I would like to give you these gifts. Love Feliciano Vargas." The scarves were hand knit with different designs of the three countries and other stitchings that represented what Japan and Germany like most. Germany's scarf had the stitchings of the three countries (the actual countries not the human representations), and it had wurst, grenade, and tank stitchings all over it, but what really stood out was his hand and Italy's hand in the form of a pinky swear representing the promises they made to each other when Italy was worried Germany would leave him for Russia. Japan's scarf consisted of sushi stitchings along with samurai swords and miniaturized submarines, but the core detail on Japan's scarf was the three faces of the countries in the form of riceballs. This made them feel even worse than they already did. Italy truly cared enough about the other countries to take the time to make these gifts for them and the thought of what they said made them feel worse. They went to the books and opened them Japan gasped and Germany sighed, it was a scrapbook filled with pictures of the three countries doing things like training, having war meetings, and going out for drinks at a bar. Every now and again they would find an item that Italy had taped in of something that really meant well to him. In Japan's book he found the miniaturized Italy statue that Italy had asked him to make and a pair of specially made chopsticks Japan had gave Italy on his unification day party. In Germany's book he found a grenade pin of the time Germany demonstrated how to throw a grenade over on to enemy lines. He also found the string he used to tie a bag of the best wurst he laid out for Italy. And on the very last pages read a mantra Italy had personally handwritten that read," Even though our countries are separate we come as one to take the world by storm that is axis." Japan literally started weeping silently while Germany kept silent neither knew that they meant so much to Italy. They had to apologize somehow but for now they had to find him so they went back outside, opened a nations path, and proceeded to Italy's house.


	4. Chapter 3: In Memory

Chapter 3:

Italy knew if he went home the Japan and Germany would easily find him so he decided to go to another location only he, Mrs. Hungary, and Mr. Austria knew where it was…Holy Rome's Memorial site. Italy soon came up to the white stone with the statue of Holy Rome on top. Holy Rome was Italy's first love when he worked for Mr. Austria as a child before Holy Rome went off to war and never returned. Italy really missed him it seemed that all the people he actually loved him were always dying, Grandpa Rome then Holy Rome, everyone he loved was leaving him and he wish he was with them as he sat by the memorial Italy cried silently. Meanwhile Germany and Japan had made it to Italy's house through the Nation's Path and knocked on the door. A short pause then the door was opened but not by Feliciano but it was Lovino who had returned to the Italian's house after a fight with Antonio. "Whadda ya want Axis losers? "He asked. Japan spoke up, "We are looking for Feliciano-kun, have you seen him?" Lovino shook his head. "I just got back from Spain's house last I heard you guys were having a war meeting did he not show up?" Germany spoke up and said," He heard some… things we said about him and ran off and we haven't seen him since." What kind of things Axis Bastards?" Germany sighed and recalled what they said and in response Lovino punched Germany across the face and angrily said," What were you thinking you potato eating bastard do you know how much praise I hear from him about you two? He gives you more praise about you two than he does me!" Of course these remarks made the remaining Axis members feel even guiltier about what they did and they clammed up after that. Lovino sighed," Look I don't know where he could of gone if I were you I would ask the blasted Austrian if he has any idea of where Feliciano could have gone to." With that Lovino shut the door in their faces and after a quick look at each other they nodded as the opened another path to Austria's house. Italy went from sobbing to a little sniffeling he felt at ease when Holy Rome was around, but now he was gone. Italy has never felt so alone Lovino never showed signs of caring for him and he thought Japan and Germany cared for him, and all the other nations thought he was weak. Now he was alone no one to turn to no one to help him tie his shoes. Italy finally decided to leave the memorial and he would head to big brother France's house and so after he dried his tears he opened another path and headed to France's house. Meanwhile at Austria's house Germany and Japan were sitting on the Austrians couch as he made them tortes. "Germany-san," whispered Japan, "I am really concerned on the whereabouts of Itary-kun we really should ask Austria-san if he knows where he could be." "Ja," agreed Germany. "Austria-san," called Japan do you have any idea of where Itary-kun could be?" As Austria came in with a tray of tea and tortes he asked, "What did you two do?" After they explained what happened at the war office, Austria said," You two are really are twits aren't you? If he's not home he could possibly be at Holy Rome's memorial." The two other countries looked at him in confusion and Austria continued," Holy Rome was a young boy that lived here when Italy worked for me as a child they had a small romance going on but during the war Holy Rome left to fight and never returned, poor Italy was devastated. Germany and Japan then asked where the memorial was and Austria said, it's on a small clearing somewhere where his old nation was. I'll open a path and come with you. Then the three countries exited the Austrians house and as Austria opened the gate Italy was no longer there but in France and he was staring intently at a long knife.


	5. Chapter 4: Red is beautiful

I am really glad everyone likes the story so far and I am shocked that people really seem interested in my first fanfiction anyway thanks for the constant support guys and if you feel interested in submitting some cover art I'll gladly accept it!

Chapter 4

(Flashback 10 minutes earlier) "Big Brother France are you home? "called the Italian as he knocked on the door. Knowing France he was either picking a fight with Britain or hanging out with pretty girls, Italy was guessing number 2 since the allies haven't made any advancement in the past couple of weeks. Italy used his lockpick to open the door (a little tip he learned from Lovino never leave home without a gun, a pocketknife, and lockpick), and unlocked the door. Italy first we into the living room which had the painting France "borrowed" from him and never returned, then his tummy started rumbling it's been awhile since he ate anything so he went towards France's kitchen to see if he could find some pasta or at least a pizza. Unable to find either he decided just to make a pizza and got, flour tomatoes, basil, cheese, and olives. After he prepared the flour into the pizza shape he got to work on the sauce. He started to cut the tomatoes until he accidently cut a little of his thumb,"OW!" He yelped. He immediately put down the knife and looked at his wound he was bleeding quite a bit and tried to find some bandages, then he looked at his hand again, the blood…was so beautiful it reminded him of freshly made pizza sauce. Intrigued he picked up the knife and got a little more blood on it. The reflection of the blade mixed with the red of the blood was so pretty. Italy then thought of Germany, Japan, and the other nations he knew and who called him weak, each comment come into his head, "Hahaha only heroes can make it in the world you weak little crybaby!" Said the voice of America, "Hehehe such a weak and cute little nation like you can only do the little things, "said the voice of Russia, "Hohoho I made scones tougher than you are, you Italian filth!" came the voice of England."You make us look bad as a nation!" came the voice of Lovino. And finally the voices of Germany and Japan came into the young Italians head," I believe we should relieve Italy as one of the Axis Powers, "came Germany's voice. "He means well but he is not a trustworthy ally." These voices hurt Italy they hurt him so much and now he realized that every voice that came into his head he had cut a mark in his wrist. Blood everywhere all over his clothes Italy looked in a nearby mirror and right before he passed out from blood loss he smiled… he looked so beautiful. (Current time 10:00 p.m.) "Hon Hon Hon, farewell my lovely ladies I shall look forward to our time together on another day!" With that France blew a kiss towards them as he walked towards his house. As he reached the front door he noticed something strange his door was slightly cracked and he knew for a fact he locked it before going out with his lady friends. As he opened the door he looked around it was quiet and nothing looked it was missing so it wasn't a robbery. Then that's when he realized who came in. "Italy are you here how many times do I have to tell you to not come in my house when I am not home!" France walked into the living room looking for the Italian when he caught a whiff of something, "Basil," he thought he went into the kitchen and saw on the counter was a unfinished pizza with tomatoes and basil all over the counter. "Dammit Italy you are going to scrub this counter until I see it shining like Paris!" And with that he turned around and screamed. (A very girly scream I might add.) The Italian was on the floor of his kitchen knife in his left hand and cuts bleeding uncontrollably. "Italy!" "You idiot what the hell happened!?" France ran to his phone on the wall and called emergency services. As Austria and the Axis Members exited the path, Austria said, "There is his memorial over there." The other nations turned and saw the white grave stone with a statue of Holy Rome on top of it they also saw a bouquet of bright red roses placed at the foot of the grave, Italy definitely was here. "Germany-san do you see any sign of Itary?" said Japan. "No," came the reply but, "we do know he was here." Then they heard a piano playing that come from nowhere. "Oops my phone!" said Austria and as he answered he put it on speaker, handed the phone to Germany, and said, "It's for you." "You German Bastard!" came a very annoying voice Germany knew all too well. "Ja, what is it you croissant eating domkof!" "Well, you disrespectful and unfashionable twit I guess you must looking for the pasta maniac, am I correct?" Germany then screamed, "What did you do to him you blasted Parisian!" "Hon Hon calm down, I did nothing to him but I must say he sure did a number on himself!" "What did he do?!" asked the nervous Japan. "Oh nothing much as I came home from a wonderful night with my mon cheries, I found Pasta Boy on my kitchen floor covered in cuts and blood!" Japan was really shaking as Germany screamed into the phone, "Where, Where is he!" "He has been taken to the nearest hospital if you come to my place I will take you there in my car." Without another word Germany hung up and instantly opened another path nothing but Italy on his and Japan's mind.

(Uggh this chapter is long X_X but I managed to fit as much detail as I could what's going to happen with Italy, will Germany and Japan finally get the chance to apologize see you in chapter 5!) 


	6. Chapter 5: Desperation

(Okay I believe this chapter will be the turning point of Italy's new attitude but for now let's get to the story!)

Chapter 5: As they exited the path and went into France's house Japan and Germany immediately went into the kitchen (Austria went home) where they saw France mopping up the giant puddle of blood on his floor and right next to it was the bloody knife. As France looked up to see the German and Japanese man looking at him he said, "Well Well took you long enough." Germany scowled and said, "Italy, where is he!?""Now Now," said the French man, "He is in the hospital just down the road get into my car and I will take you there." So the trio went into the very stylish car and rode to the hospital were Italy was. After France dropped them off and went back home to finish cleaning, Japan went up to the front desk and asked the nurse of Italy's whereabouts, while Germany stood by the waiting chairs silently. Japan told him he was in surgery right now but his assigned room number was number 300 on the third floor (Oh the irony.) So they went up to the room and waited until Italy was finished. All Italy could remember was fainting in front of the mirror and then a bright light when he came to he saw that he was in a hospital room attached to a blood transfusion and a heart monitor. "Brother France must have found me," he thought, and then he looked over to his right and had to hold his breath to not gasp out loud. He saw Ludwig and Kiku outside the waiting room talking to the doctor poor Italy was terrified. Why were they here?! He was really worried did they come to beat him up?! He pretended to still be asleep hoping for all the life in him they would leave. "He had lost a lot of blood, but we managed to stabilize him. "Said the doctor as The Axis Powers sighed in relief. "But you should not be here as he wakes up the sudden shock may surprise him enough to stop his heart beat." The two countries nodded and thanked the doctor before he walked away. And as they waited for Italy to wake up, Japan said, "Germany-san we should apologize to Italy as soon he is well enough we can blame no one but ourselves for this." Germany remained silent but he nodded. They both knew that they were the cause of this and the felt like they deserved to have the shock happen to them after they treated Italy like that. Not knowing when he would wake up they decided to go to sleep the feeling of guilt overwhelming them. Italy opened his eyes to see if Japan and Germany had left but realized that they were only sleeping on the chairs outside the door. Horrified that they decided to stay and wait for him he realized he had to leave but he couldn't get out the door with the always alert Germany right by it so he had to open a path but he couldn't do so in the building because opening a path would mess up any electronic devices that required constant electricity use. So he got up from the bed, undid his I.V and blood transfusion and went towards the window. He saw he was on the third story and sighed his sheets weren't long enough to make a rope so he could climb down so he had to do something drastic. He took off his heart monitor and ran towards the window as he break through and fell he opened another path right before he hit the ground so instead of hitting concrete he hit soft snow, Italy was now in Russia. Japan and Germany awoke with a start when they heard thundering footsteps of Italy's doctors one of the doctors stopped next to them out of breath he said," Your friend (gasp) has gone code blue (wheeze)!" Not needing to hear more the two countries charged into the room only to find an empty bed and an open window. They ran to the window and looked down grateful that Italy's body was on the street but if he wasn't there where was he? Italy was wandering around on the snowy mountaintop wearing nothing but a hospital gown and slippers the poor Italian was freezing all over and to make matters worse when he landed in the snow the effect of the gravity still took a toll on his body his ribs may have been broken and his cuts have reopened. Italy was starting to lose consciousness and right before he lost consciousness he saw a tall figure wearing a scarf.

(More cliffhangers guys part 6 will be out as soon as possible!)


	7. Chapter 6: Assistance

Chapter 6: Assistance

Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia were frantically running around finishing things up before Russia came home from the mountains. "Latvia!" screamed Estonia, "Is dinner ready yet?" "Yes almost!" came the reply. Lithuania was busy sweeping the foyer while Estonia was straightening the pillows in the living room. Then they heard the door open. "Oh-oh welcome home Russia. "said Lithuania in a shaky voice. Then he caught sight of Italy, "Good Heavens what on earth happened to him?!" Russia replied in a very kind voice that definitely had an added a creepy vibe to it, "I found him bleeding and nearly frozen on the mountain he looked very marvelous in the red snow, but we can't let him die please go get the medical kit." Lithuania simply nodded and ran off to find the kit while Russia carried Italy up the stairs and into a guest room. As Russia laid him down on the bed Lithuania came in with the medical kit and immediately began to work on Italy. "Good grief he looks like he was attacked by a pack of wolves." said Lithuania. "Yes but what really interests me is that he is wearing nothing but a hospital gown. "said Russia. "Lithuania lifted the gown and saw Italy only wearing boxers he also noticed a huge bruise on the right side of his stomach. "It looks like he may have broken a rib or two so he requires surgery." Russia nodded and said, "I'll go get an I.V bag ready we can't move him to a hospital in this condition." Russia then left to go get an I.V bag ready and as he was leaving Estonia and Latvia walked in and saw the Italian. "I'll have to tell you two what happened later but for now, Latvia go get a rag and a bowl of water ready, and Estonia go get me some clean scissors and tweezers." The other nations nodded and left to get the items Lithuania asked for. Russia then walked back in with an I.V and began to get it ready to insert the needle into his arms then he noticed the cuts. Lithuania looked over and saw them too, they realized Italy must have done this to himself so they agreed to ask him questions after he recovered. Estonia and Latvia returned with the items Lithuania had requested and after making sure the instruments were sterile they began the surgery. Meanwhile back at the French hospital Japan and Germany had decided to leave to look for Italy but with nothing to go on where he could have gone they decided to go to Germany's. They opened a path to Germany's house and as they walked into the house Japan said, "Itary-kun must have woken up while were asleep and that's why he fled." Germany nodded and asked if Japan was hungry but before Japan had a chance to respond a loud booming voice called out,"Yo West, where have you been?" And much to Germany's dismay his brother Prussia was home. "Go Avay bruder I'm not in the mood." "Oh so you have time to hang out with the rice king and pasta boy, but you don't have time to hang out with your family, just great west just great. "Came an annoyed reply. "Prussia-kun we have been looking for Itary-kun he is running away from us." Prussia had a slight smile and said, "Oh this will be good, I just know it, okay out with it what happened?" Japan looked at Germany and Germany nodded so Japan told Prussia of what happened and at the end Prussia was silent, then he blew up in anger because only Germany knew that Prussia had tiny feelings for Italy. "You blithering idiots how could you treat the Pasta Boy like that?!" He is like a little puppy if you hurt him then of course he will run from you!" While Prussia was chewing out Germany and Japan, Italy was starting to regain consciousness he noticed that he had an I.V in his arm again but when he looked around he saw he wasn't in a hospital and over on his left he saw Russia looking down at him causing to scream him terror. "Russia sir I thought I told you not to startle him when he woke up the sudden surprise could reopen the cuts!" Russia just smiled and said," I'm sorry Lithuania but he looked so cute when he was asleep I couldn't help but watch him." Italy slowly sat up and winced in pain from the surgery he was very hungry and his mouth was dry enough where he could hardly speak. As if they could read his mind Latvia walked in with a bowl of chicken soup and a large glass of water on a tray and placed it on the Italian's lap immediately Italy ate the soup and drank the water once he had his fill he quietly looked at the other countries and said, Th-Thank You." Russia smiled and said," I'm glad you are feeling better but I must ask why were you out in the snow and bleeding little Italy?" Italy sighed and knew they deserved an explanation for their kindness so he recalled everything that happened to him in the last couple hours unaware that it has been two days since he ran away from the hospital. The other nations were silent why Italy told the story and reacted in different ways, Russia just sat there and smiled, Lithuania had a look of pity on Italy, Latvia looked like he was about to burst in to tears, while Estonia was patting Italy on the back. After Lithuania shooed everyone out so Italy could rest, Italy laid back down and wondered if Germany and Japan were still looking for him. After the nations left Italy's room Russia made his way to his study asking for no disturbances he got out a sheet of paper and prepared a ransom note to send to Germany, little did Italy know even when he healed he was not leaving.


	8. Chapter 7: Prisoner

(I am so thankful for all the positive responses guys! I am so glad everyone is enjoying the story and I believe we are coming near to an ending so now I present chapter 7!)

Chapter 7: After getting chewed out by Prussia, Germany and Japan have decided to go to bed and look for Italy in the morning, but neither one would have a sound sleep because the both had nightmares involving them abandoning Italy. Germany had a dream that he and Italy were captured by the allies and they offered freedom for him if Italy stayed which his dream self agreed to. Japan's dream consisted of him and Italy going into battle and he saw Italy gunned down with over three-hundred bullets, but instead of rushing to his aid Japan commanded his army to retreat leaving Italy on the battlefield. Both awaking from the scary dreams they ran out of Germany's house to look for Italy. Having recovered enough where he could walk, Italy slowly got up from the bed and saw some pajamas that have been laid out for him. After he pulled them on he quietly went downstairs and saw Latvia serving breakfast to Russia, who saw Italy walking in to the kitchen. "Ah, Little Italy returns from the dead! How are you feeling?" asked the creepy nation. "F-Fine thanks," replied Italy. Latvia offered an omelet which Italy gratefully accepted, as he was eating Lithuania and Estonia walked in carrying wood for the fireplace. Italy was very quiet while eating his omelet Russia was being too nice and a little less creepy (which is definitely saying something!) but Italy didn't care as long he was away from Germany and Japan. "Italy, how are you feeling?" asked Lithuania. Italy replied, "Mild pain but much better thank you." Lithuania smiled he felt good to get some honest praise because he sure as heck didn't get it in Russia's house. "Yes you might as well get comfortable Italy, because Germany should be expecting my ransom letter any day now," Said the Russian. Italy did a double take. "What do you mean ransom letter?" asked the Italian with a quivering voice. "Oh?" said the Russian as he smiled." You didn't think that just because I was kind enough to help you in your time of need that you would just walk right out of here whenever?" Italy was really scared now the giant compared to him was forcing him to stay here. "Wh-What of Romano and my family?" asked the shaking Italian. "They won't be seeing you anytime soon I can assure that!" Italy then tried to run out the front door but he couldn't beat Russia in his condition which earned him being hit over the head with a faucet pipe knocking him unconscious but right before everything went black he saw the Russian smiling a more dastardly smile. "Germany-san, we have looked everywhere Itary is nowhere to be found!" Germany didn't want to believe it but with no hint of where Italy could gone there was no chance of finding him, so they decided to head back to Germany's house. As they walked into Germany's house they found Prussia reading a letter while sipping a glass of beer, when he noticed the two come in he held up the letter to Germany. After he took it Germany read the letter out loud," Dear Germany, I believe you are looking for your friend Italy are you not? If so you will be happy to know that he is safely with me." Japan gasped in surprise as Germany kept reading. "I will only give him to you on one condition you must face me in battle with no reinforcements or assistance first one to fall loses Italy. I'll be waiting on the 6th if your man enough Sincerely, Russia." Japan reread the letter himself and turned extremely pale, he then asked," Germany-san do you really plan to go at this alone?!" Germany said nothing but nodded. He understood that Italy was in danger and he needed to save him, so he was ready to put his own life on the line to do so. Without another word Germany went up to his room and go his guns, knives, and grenades ready but he also decided to wear the scarf Italy made him as it was very cold in Russia. Preparations made and armed to the teeth Germany opened a path and made his way to Russia.

(Oy,ve The next chapter is probably gonna be my longest X_X anywhos guys thanks for reading and get ready for the battle to save Italy continuing in chapter 8!)


	9. Chapter 8: Blood Shed and Apologies Made

(Bit of warning this is going to be a pretty violent chapter I am aiming to make this battle intense so enjoy!)

Chapter 8: The 6th came in no time at all. As Germany was making his way to Russia's house Japan was running beside him pleading, "Germany-san I beg of you please don't go! Think of the dangers of going alone it could be a trap! There must be another way!" Germany then gave Japan a glare that made the Japanese man freeze in his tracks. Without another word Germany opened a path to Russia and stepped through.

Meanwhile Italy found himself regaining consciousness only to find that he was tied up to a tree in the middle of an arena of some sorts strangely enough it was very sunny in the arena and the snow was nearly melted. Italy looked around as much as he could only to find Russia getting equipped with guns, extra bullets, and grenades. Italy shivered in fear of what Russia was planning to do to him then he heard the scream. "RUSSIA!" came the voice as Germany had come in to the arena. Italy had felt a strange mixture of relief and sheer terror he thought," Wh-Why is Ludwig here?! Did he really come to save me?!" Italy's thought left him in much confusion, but due to Russia speaking he came back to his senses. "Oh, so you actually showed up didn't you?"said the creepy man with a smile. "Release Italy NOW!" came the commanded from the angered Germany. Russia then said, "If you remember my note it said you have to battle me and make me fall to get him back." Italy then realized that this was a fight to the death… over him! "Ludwig please don't you said yourself that I am not worth it!" Germany instantly felt the guilt come back to him but it didn't last long when Russia charged and stuffed a fist in his gut. Germany coughed trying to get his air back but Russia was relentless and kicked him in the face sending him flying across the arena. Germany managed to stand up and got his guns ready and fired at Russia who manages to dodge every bullet effortlessly. "Germany, be careful!" Screamed Italy. Germany knew he had to save Italy if not he'd die trying! Germany then rolled behind a nearby rock and got his grenades ready. Russia then took cover behind a boulder also. Germany then threw three grenades at Russia's direction two detonating in front of the rock but one managed to get behind the rock and before he could dodge Russia belt the majority of the blast on his leg.

"Uggh,"said the Russian, "You definitely have proven to be a worthy adversary Germany let's make this more interesting!" Russian then got a knife and charged over to where Italy was tied up. One by one Russia used the knife to reopen Italy's cuts as the Italian screamed in agony. The knife extremely bloody Russia laughed a really dastardly laugh and said, "It is now a race against time Germany can you defeat me before he bleeds to death?" "RUSSIA YOU BASTARD YOU WILL DIE!" came the infuriated Germany and he charged giving Russia a killer left hook to Russia's jaw, then he delivered a knee kick to his nose. Once Russia recovered he charged at Germany giving him a roundhouse kick to the face followed by punch volley to the gut and the face. Both looking rather bloody and exhausted Russia did something even crueler he ran over to Italy and used his knife to stab the terrified country in the gut. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed the Italian as Russia twisted the knife, "GERMANY, H-HELP ME! IT HURTS GERMANY!" Germany roared as he tackled Russia to the ground as he punched his face until he was bleeding and stopped moving, he was still breathing but he was unconscious. "Italy!" screamed the worried Germany as he ran over to his friend's aid and untied him and when he did he pulled Italy into a tight hug. "Ve?" said the Italian, "I thought you and Japan didn't want me around anymore?" As Italy buried his face into Germany's chest sobbing Germany said," I know Italy I am so sorry we hurt you, you are going to be okay now I promise." Russia as he now regained consciousness grabbed the knife and tried to stab the two countries but as Italy and Germany closed their eyes waiting for it a voice yelled, "I believe that is enough violence for one day." The two countries opened their eyes and saw Japan holding his sword as he pierced it in Russia's back. Japan waited until Russia stopped moving until he removed his sword, after upon doing so; he ran up to the other countries and hugged them. "Italy-kun I am so glad you are alright!" said the Japanese man as he started crying. Italy then said "I am very happy to see you guys too! But I thought you two didn't want me around anymore." Japan and Germany looked at each other then back to Italy, as their expressions softened they said, " Even though we you may frustrate us from time to time no one can replace you, and we would not have it any other way!" And surprising Italy and themselves Japan and Germany kissed him on each cheek and said," We Love You Italy!" Italy began to cry again and said, "I love you too!" And hugged them tighter but failing to realize how much blood Italy was losing Germany and Japan saw Italy to fall over. As he began to lose consciousness the last thing he heard was the worried voices of Japan and Germany saying, "Feliciano, Feliciano!"

(Oh no more cliff hangers! But don't worry guys I will update the ending very soon! Till then I'll see you in the final chapter of Broken Promises!)


	10. Epilogue

(Here it is guys the final chapter big thanks to those who followed it all the way through!)

Epilogue: Italy awoke to find himself in another hospital and with the strange writing on a nearby eye chart he guessed it to be a German hospital. As he looked around the room he saw Japan and Germany sleeping on two chairs that have been brought into the room (noticing how cute Japan was sleeping on Germany's lap, Italy chuckled.). He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. As he looked out the window he sighed happily because he could not ask for a more perfect day to wake up and find that Japan and Germany were his friends again, not a cloud in the sky and bright as day it was truly a happy day indeed. Italy then turned to the sleeping nations and said, "Wake up you two!" As Japan and Germany slowly started to wake up (also blushing when they found Japan lying on Germany's lap) they turned to the Italian and smiled. "Good morning Italy-kun," said Japan as he hugged him. Germany then came over and also hugged the Italian and said, "I am so happy that you're okay Feliciano. "The use of his real name made him happy and he squeezed the German harder. Just then the doctor tending to Italy came in and gave him a quick check up then spoke to Germany as Japan and Italy waited patiently. Once the doctor left Germany said to the hopeful nations, "Feliciano is able to go home now!" Japan smiled the biggest smile that Germany or Italy has ever seen, while Italy was sing happily Ve's!

Germany drove the three nations to his house for the time being and as they walked in Italy smelled his most favorite smell in the entire world. "Who is cooking pasta?" asked the excited Italian. Germany and Japan laughed and said that they did it to celebrate Italy's return home. Italy excitedly hugged them and said non-stop thank yous. As they were eating Japan had exited the room to fetch something while Germany talked with Italy, as soon as Japan returned he handed Italy a gift that was from him and Germany. The gift was covered in a wrapping paper that had pasta bowls and pizza slices that Italy just adored. He excitedly opened the gift which was actually a book much like the ones he gave to Japan and Germany when he opened it he gasped, inside was a handmade scrap book but instead of just pictures and certain items here and there, there was drawings that Italy had made for Japan and Germany and pictures of them doing stuff together, but what really stood out was hand written notes by the mementos of why Japan and Germany loved this moment with Italy. Italy immediately grabbed the other two nations in a big hug and a kiss on the cheek for each of them saying, "Grazie," over and over again. After Italy released them from his hug they kissed him on the cheek back. Italy was happy he had his friends back and so were they.

A few weeks have passed since Italy had got his gift and his cuts were almost completely healed, even though Lovino found it annoying that Italy was always staring at the stupid book, he couldn't be happier that is old brother was back to normal.

As Feliciano looked through the book for one final time before the axis meeting that day he noticed a small flap at the very back of the book. When he opened he looked inside there was only one photo he had never seen before. Once he took it out of the flap and looked at it his face turned bright red. Inside was a picture consisting only Germany and Japan… and they were naked.

(Well it's finally over I hope you all enjoyed the story and I am glad that I got such great motivation for my first story thank you all so much and thanks for reading :D)


End file.
